


balada anak mentimun

by fumate



Series: kisah 69 malam: bukan sebuah dongeng [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Fluff and Crack, I really am so sorry, M/M, Timun Mas!Patrick, Yuyu Kangkang!Pete, anyw this is mature for the dirty jokes so there's that, i ruined two beautiful folk tales with this trash sorry, yha gitulah sengklek pokoknya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: demi apapun, patrick malas mencuci baju di sungai. [untuk event festival fandom barat.]





	balada anak mentimun

**Author's Note:**

> Fall Out Boy (+ William Beckett) bukan punya saya, karena mereka adalah manusia-manusia mandiri yang sudah dewasa. Karya ini 100% bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> Banyak OOC. Yah, banyak sengkleknya pokoknya. Lol. Minjam unsur cerita timun mas, meanwhile ande-ande lumut yang dipinjem cuma yuyu kangkangnya aja. Beware. Also, special thanks buat ucik yang tetiba drop ffb 3; berkat ucik pumet bisa menyelesaikan draf hina ini dalam sehari:") Ku terharu:")

Kalau saja Mbok Andy tidak sedang (pura-pura) sakit, Patrick pasti sedang asyik merawat kebun sekarang. Bukannya berhenti di tengah jalan karena malas ketemu Yuyu Kangkang.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Si Mbok sudah kelelahan bolak-balik gunung minta bantuan seorang pertapa—yang katanya lebih cantik dari Patrick sekalipun mereka berdua toh nyatanya laki-laki tulen—demi keselamatan Patrick. Kontrak si Mbok dengan Buto Ijoe sudah hampir habis. Mbok bilang tinggal masalah waktu sampai Joe (panggilan si Mbok buat Buto Ijoe) bertandang ke rumah untuk melahap Patrick.

“Kenapa Buto Ijoe mau makan aku?” tanya Patrick di suatu hari.

Mbok menepuk bahunya pelan. “Karena,” ia terbatuk. “Teknisnya kamu itu anaknya Buto Ijoe. Mbok cuma adopsi.”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Lah ya kan mbok mau punya anak tapi ogah ribet. Makanya bikin perjanjian sama Joe; Mbok dikasih kamu, yang lahir dari mentimun emas. Nanti kalau sudah besar Joe minta anaknya balik. Begitu, Sayang.”

“Tapi kenapa aku harus dimakan?”

Mbok terdiam lama, lantas mengendik. “Mbok ya mana tahu. Joe itu kan memang aneh, siapa tahu buat dia daging anak ajaib sepertimu lebih enak dari daging kuda.”

“Mbok,” sudut mata Patrick berkedut. “Ini sama sekali gak bantu.”

Begitu dia tenang punya senjata melawan Buto Ijoe (sekalipun Patrick tidak tahu senjata macam apa yang muat dalam kantung kain kecil; Pertapa William bilang jangan dibuka sampai tiba hari pertarungan besarnya), Mbok Andy malah jatuh sakit. Kelelahan. Encok dan salah urat naik-turun gunung sampai tergelincir ke kubangan lumpur. Maka terpaksa Patrick yang harus ambil alih semua tugas dari yang ringan sejenis mengurus kebun sampai ke yang berat semacam berburu rusa. Patrick sebenarnya tidak begitu keberatan sebab memang ia sudah terbiasa membantu si Mbok. Mengurus kebun dan beres-beres rumah? Kecil. Berburu rusa? Kalau dia sedang sial sekalipun, Patrick masih bisa membawa pulang setidaknya dua kelinci.

Tapi mencuci baju?

Halah. Bikin malas saja.

Begini, begini; Patrick bukannya malas _mencuci baju_ , dia tidak mau melakukannya karena dia _selalu diganggu_ tiap mencuci baju. Yang mengganggunya bukan manusia, pula, melainkan seekor yuyu raksasa seukuran manusia yang selalu mengaku namanya Peter. (Tapi si Mbok bilang namanya ya Yuyu Kangkang saja. Bukan Peter.)

“Aku Peter,” kata si yuyu pada pertemuan pertama mereka di sungai, sore hari ketika Patrick sedang seru sendiri menggosok-gosok baju. “Tapi kamu, manis, boleh panggil aku Pete, atau Petey, atau Ayang Bebeb. Khusus kamu saja.” Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit di akhir kalimat.

Patrick mau muntah.

“Orang bilang kau ini Yuyu Kangkang, tapi kaubilang Peter. Namamu itu siapa sebenarnya,” gerutunya ketus. “Lagi pula, yuyu mana yang punya nama, coba.”

“Aku,” sahut Pete. “Aku punya. Namaku Peter. Yuyu Kangkang itu cuma sebutan orang untukku. Mereka terlalu enggan menanyakan nama _asli_ ku, dan malah membuat nama sendiri,” gerutunya. “Dan yuyu mana yang punya nama—hei, kebanyakan punya, tahu. Termasuk aku. Calon suamimu ini punya nama—selain Yuyu Kangkang, itulah.”

 _Calon suami?! Kurang ajar_. Patrick melempar Pete dengan ranting patah di dekatnya. _Siapa juga yang mau kawin dengan kepiting keganjenan_.

“Jangan bercanda!” Patrick menatap yuyu di hadapannya sebal. “Calon suami _ku_? Aku ini laki-laki.”

“Kau dikenal sebagai yang paling cantik, tahu, kalau kita melupakan si Pertapa,” Pete menatapnya.

“Tetap laki-laki!”

“Oke, oke. Lalu?”

“Kau juga pasti laki-laki.”

Pete mengangguk—Patrick tidak tahu kalau seekor yuyu bisa mengangguk sebelum ini. “Ya, memang. Lalu?”

“ _Lalu_?!” Patrick meninggikan suara, tiga detik jauhnya dari menjerit marah. “Kau tidak bisa menjadi suamiku!”

“... Hah?” Pete kedengaran benar-benar bingung. Kontrol emosi Patrick ternyata bagus juga, sebab ia belum menampar yuyu satu ini, Yuyu Kangkang yang genitnya bikin merinding, sekalipun sudah jengkel ke ubun-ubun. “Kenapa tidak?”

“Karena,” kali ini Patrick berujar dengan rendah, menahan diri, sementara cara bicaranya yang lambat-lambat persis seperti ketika ia berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada anak kecil yang tolol. “Satu: aku tidak sudi bersuami kepiting mesum keganjenan, dua: kau bahkan bukan manusia, dan tiga: kita berdua laki-laki. Aku berbatang, dan karena kau laki-laki, kau pasti berbatang juga. Kita sama-sama punya _batang_ , astaga!”

Pete terdiam sekian lama. Merenung. Patrick menatapnya intens, kekesalan membanjiri tiap gestur yang ia lakukan. Baju dikucek kasar. Di sekeliling tubuhnya muncul aura membunuh yang begitu pekat sampai kau hampir bisa melihatnya seperti asap kebakaran.

Hampir.

Entah Pete memang tidak merasakan bahwa Patrick jelas tidak suka dengannya atau ia terlewat tidak peka, ia malah tertawa. Giliran Patrick yang berkerut kening. Kebingungan, tapi juga antipati.

“Ya ampun,” Pete berdecak di akhir gelaknya, geleng-geleng sendiri. “Kau ini bagaimana. Memang kenapa kalau kita sama-sama berbatang? Cinta itu kan buta. Tidak memandang punya batang kah, atau punya gunung kah. Kalau sudah cinta ya cinta saja.”

Patrick melotot. “Kau sinting,” bisiknya, tidak percaya.

“Sinting kenapa?”

“ _Cinta_? Kita _baru_ bertemu!”

Pete menatapnya aneh. “Kau belum pernah dengar soal cinta pada pandangan pertama?”

“ _Cinta_ dan _suka_ itu beda. Jangan keliru, jangan disamakan.”

“Tapi aku memang cinta padamu,” kata Pete datar. Seolah ia sedang berbicara tentang hal-hal kasual semacam ketiduran dan bukannya sesuatu yang serius seperti cinta. “Percaya, deh. Aku ini benar-benar cinta padamu, Trick. Bukan bohong atau main-main semata.”

Mendadak Patrick pening berat. Ia tidak punya pengalaman digodai _kepiting_. Jangankan yuyu, manusia saja tidak. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah keder duluan melihat Patrick ternyata garang di balik wajah manisnya.

“Kalau aku tidak sedang mencuci baju,” Patrick berujar lamat-lamat. “Sudah kuhajar dirimu dari tadi.”

Namun Pete tidak ketakutan. Dia malah terbelalak senang, lantas, bertepuk tangan. (Atau capit. Apalah.) “Oh! Bagus!”

“... Bagus apanya.”

“Bagus dong,” Pete sumringah sekali kelihatannya. “Kau menghajarku, itu berarti kita akan bergulat, kan? Nah! Supaya tidak tanggung-tanggung, kita bagusnya _bergulat di ranjang_ saja sekalian.”

“Dasar tolol!” teriak Patrick. Dalam hati ia sudah mencabik-cabik Pete saking kesalnya, tapi karena banyak desas-desus menyebutkan Yuyu Kangkang bukan yuyu sembarangan, Patrick tidak bisa main bakar saja. Nanti kalau dewa marah kan dia juga yang dikutuk. “Aku bilang _menghajarmu_! Memukulimu sampai memar, bodoh, bukannya—bukannya...” Patrick enggan melanjutkan kata-kata tersebut, sebab merasa kurang pantas. Mbok Andy memang mendidiknya untuk menjadi anak yang sopan dan santun. Anggun. Sementara si yuyu bodoh ini bengal sekali. Sudah bengal, vulgar pula. Mau bagaimana juga Patrick tidak akan suka.

Pete mengedip. “Bukannya apa?”

“Bukannya...”

“Apa?”

“Bukannya _bergulat di ranjang_!”

“Maksudmu bersetubuh?”

“JANGAN MESUM!” Patrick melempar salah satu baju cucian saking kesalnya. “Tidak usah disebutkan begitu!”

Keluhan Pete terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. “Galak sekali! Aku kan hanya bicara jujur,” ia mencebik. Kemudian wajahnya cerah lagi, sembari ia menyeberang sungai, untuk menyerahkan baju cucian (yang tadi dilempar) kembali pada Patrick. “Tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku senang kau ternyata kuat dan bisa bertarung.”

“Tentu saja, aku juga laki-laki,” dengus Patrick. Ia merenggut kasar baju yang Pete ulurkan. “Dan apa pedulimu kalau aku kuat.”

“Kalau kau kuat, aku tidak harus selalu mengkhawatirkanmu.”

“Hah?”

“Memang benar. Aku suka gadis, tapi menyeriusi mereka bisa menjadi merepotkan. Harus dijaga. Blah blah blah. Sulit. Jadi cukup minta bayaran saja tiap mereka mau diseberangkan. Kau, bagaimanapun,” Pete manggut-manggut sendiri, seolah baru saja mengutarakan sebuah pengungkapan besar. Pandangannya yang menilai Patrick atas ke bawah membuat Patrick sedikit lebih tidak nyaman. Untung cuciannya sudah tinggal satu. “Kau ini kuat. Aku tidak harus selalu mengawasimu setiap saat supaya tidak disentuh lelaki jalang.”

Perutnya terasa lucu mendengarnya. Apakah itu sensasi seribu kupu-kupu berparade atau sekoloni lebah menyengat, ia tidak tahu. Mungkin kedua-duanya. Entahlah. “Hah. Memang kau bukan lelaki jalang.” Patrick tidak sedang bertanya.

Pete mengabaikannya. “Lelaki jalang lain,” ia mengoreksi diri sendiri. “Kau kuat dan cantik. Rajin. Anggun. Penurut. Pekerja keras. Kalau aku benar-benar kebelet kawin, kandidat yang cocok cuma kau saja.”

“Teruslah bermimpi. Aku tidak akan mau kawin denganmu. Dan aku tidak cantik—berapa kali kau harus kuingatkan, bahwasanya aku ini seorang laki-laki.”

“Tetap cantik.”

“Mau lihat punyaku?” tantang Patrick tanpa pikir dahulu, yang langsung saja ia sesali tanpa henti. “Kalau... kalau kau masih tidak percaya aku ini laki-laki.”

Pete tampak memikirkan ini selama beberapa saat. “Sebenarnya, aku mau.” Ia mengaku. “Tapi tidak usah sekarang, deh, nanti aku malah ketagihan. Oh—dan aku tidak pernah meragukan kalau kau lelaki. Tentu saja kau ini laki-laki; garis rahangmu tegas, tidak seperti milik gadis yang cenderung halus dan nampak samar. Dadamu rata. Yah, ada juga sih gadis yang dadanya rata, tapi itu beda lagi. Ah. Intinya aku ini tahu kau laki-laki, tapi hanya karena kau laki-laki, tidak berarti aku tidak menganggapmu cantik. Laki-laki kan juga bisa jadi cantik.”

“Aku tampan.” Patrick bersikukuh, masam. Cuciannya sudah selesai. Ia tinggal pergi dari sana saja.

Pete memerhatikannya. “Iya, iya, kau tampan. Sangat tampan. Dan sangat cantik di waktu yang bersamaan—hei, perlu kubantu?”

“Tidak usah,” tolak Patrick seraya berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, membopong keranjang berisi pakaian basah. Kakinya pegal setelah sekian lama ditekuk, menumpu beban tubuh. “Aku bisa sendiri. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang.”

“Ini sudah malam. Kuantar, ya?”

Patrick mendengus. “Tidak. Kau kembali saja ke tempat asalmu, sana. Minta bayaran **cium** lagi pada gadis-gadis. Jadi kepiting murahan yang haus sentuhan seperti biasa.”

Beranjak dari sana, Patrick meninggalkan Pete tanpa mau menoleh lagi, entah kenapa merasa marah pada yuyu satu itu. Pikirnya itu karena Pete kurang ajar dan menjengkelkan. (Namun Patrick tidak terlalu yakin.)

Bagaimanapun, yah. Kira-kira begitulah alasannya, kurang-lebih. Patrick memang enggan sekali mencuci baju karena Yuyu Kangkang selalu ada untuk mengganggunya di sungai. Yuyu Kangkang—Pete—siapalah dia—juga selalu caper tiap kali Patrick datang ke sungai untuk mencuci baju. Tidak sampai situ, Patrick juga bersumpah ia melihat kilasan bayang si yuyu tiap kali ia mandi. Makanya ia jadi takut. Siapa, sih, yang senang dikuntit yuyu raksasa kegenitan?

Patrick malas mencuci baju. Namun, sebagai anak tunggal, ia tidak punya banyak pilihan kalau si Mbok jatuh sakit.

Nasib.

Mau bagaimana lagi.

Seperti kata pepatah lama; _hadapi layaknya seorang lelaki_. Patrick seorang laki-laki. Kendati seisi dunia bilang ia cantik anggun bagaikan kembang desa, Patrick tetap laki-laki. Tangannya tidak lembut seperti putri keraton, melainkan berbaret-baret dan kasar hasil mengurusi kebun dan menggunakan busur-panah untuk berburu. Dan kalau si yuyu itu mencoba mengganggunya melewati batas, yah, katakan saja Patrick tahu cara mengubahnya menjadi kepiting rebus ekstra-besar.

Rambut kuduk Patrick tiba-tiba saja meremang semakin ia mendekat ke tempat tujuan. Langkahnya memberat. Tidak ada burung-burung yang bernyanyi di sekitar; mereka yang bertengger di reranting pohon seolah malah menatapnya.

 _Sialan, kenapa jadi angker begini_ , maki Patrick dalam hati. Buru-buru ia mempercepat langkah yang kian berat saja rasanya. _Pasti gara-gara Pete. Dasar yuyu kurang ajar_.

Dugaannya tidak salah. Begitu sampai di sungai, Patrick sudah disambut dengan Yuyu Kangkang yang bersantai di tepian.

Pete menyapa riang. “Halo, manisku!”

“Pergilah,” desah Patrick. Ia berandai jenis 'rayuan' apa lagi yang harus ia hadapi hari ini—astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah bikin puyeng. “Aku tidak sedang semangat meladeni segala omong kosongmu.”

Ucapannya membuat Pete terkesiap. “Omong kosong!” Pete berseru dramatis. “Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan omong kosong padamu!”

Patrick memaksakan diri untuk sabar. Ia berjongkok, menaruh keranjang di sampingnya sebelum mengambil sebuah baju dan mulai mencuci. “Ya, tentu saja.” _Maksudku, ya, aku pasti bodoh sekali kalau menganggap ajakan kawinmu itu_ _ **bukan**_ _omong kosong. Ya ampun_.

Pete terdiam menatapnya beberapa lama, hanya mengawasi, mengamati tangan Patrick bergerak lihai menggosok noda dari baju, sebelum aura mencurigakan muncul darinya yang lantas mendekati Patrick.

“Hei,” panggil Pete. “Hei, Patrick, timun emasku tersayang, hei! Dengar. Kaumau lihat sulap?”

Patrick mendengus. “Kalau itu sulap menghilangkan pakaian dalam, tidak, terima kasih. Kau ini toh tidak pakai pakaian dalam. Buat apa.”

“Apa?” Pete tertawa keras. “Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau punya selera humor. Yah. Bukan, bukan itu, meskipun kupikir kita _bisa_ mempraktikannya nanti, di kamar, tapi yang mau kutunjukkan sekarang bukan itu.”

“Aku sedang mencuci—“

“Kau selalu mencuci,” sela Pete. “Ayolah. Lihat yang ini, ya? Tidak akan lama kok.”

“Tida—“

Sebelum Patrick sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dikejutkan lebih dulu dengan suara keras seiring cahaya yang melahap tubuh Pete. Patrick jatuh terduduk. Matanya melotot.

Pete meledak di hadapannya.

“Pete!” jerit Patrick. “Astaga, _Pete_!!”

Tanpa berpikir sama sekali, Patrick nekat memejam sebelum melompat ke cahaya putih membutakan tempat Pete berada beberapa detik lalu. Benaknya dipenuhi kepanikan dan teror. Di dalam dada, jantungnya menggila sampai Patrick kira ia juga akan ikut meledak seperti si ketam gila. Sinting. _Sulap macam apa yang melibatkan meledakkan diri sendiri?!_

Cahayanya sungguh terang dan cukup panas; sesuatu yang Patrick peluk ( _Pete_ , ia berpikir, _ini_ _Pete_ ) terasa makin dan makin susut. Sedetik kemudian, mereka terjungkal ke sungai. Airnya menciprat. Basah sekujur tubuh.

Bukan itu yang mengganggu Patrick.

Pete di bawahnya tidak terasa seperti yuyu. Tidak keras, tidak bau amis, tidak menjijikkan... aneh sekali.

Lalu panasnya berkurang, perlahan, bersamaan dengan cahaya yang memudar. Patrick memberanikan diri membuka mata.

Ia berteriak kaget lagi ketika sadar dirinya jatuh dipeluk lelaki lain.

Lelaki itu punya kulit bersih, lebih gelap daripada kulit pucat Patrick. Wajahnya tampan berwibawa. Ia bermata coklat hangat, bibir merah gelap, dan rambut hitam yang basah menempeli keningnya. Senyum lebarnya menawan. (Ada yang membuat Patrick merasa kenal dengan senyum lebar itu, entah apa.) Dadanya bidang. Dada yang disandari kepala Patrick itu bidang—

Patrick refleks bangkit menjauh, tidak sengaja menampar si lelaki dalam proses—meski yang itu tidak ia sesali sama sekali. Senyum lebar Lelaki Misterius berubah jadi aduhan nyeri.

“Astaga,” keluhnya. Suaranya terdengar terlalu familier. “Jangan kasar begitu, dong.”

“Siapa kau?” Patrick memicing. Badannya basah dari rambut ke kaki. Pakaiannya jadi begitu erat menempel.

Lelaki Misterius, bukannya menjawab, malah ikut bangkit untuk selanjutnya merentangkan tangan. Ia punya seringai yang juga mengingatkan Patrick akan seseorang. Sesuatu. “Bagaimana?” Ia bertanya. “Sulapku hebat, bukan?”

Patrick terperangah.

“ _Pete_?!”

Bibir itu merekah lebih lebar lagi. “Tentu saja! Maksudku, siapa lagi?”

Patrick tidak bisa berbicara. Kalau ia bisa, ia juga tidak akan tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Maksudnya—hah. Apa. Apa? Pete? Yuyu Kangkang? Meledak di hadapannya dan berubah menjadi manusia?

Apa.

Bagaimana.

“Aku jarang sekali menunjukkan wujud manusiaku,” Pete lanjut berbicara, tidak memedulikan syok yang jelas tertulis di wajah Patrick. “Namun kau berbeda. Sangat susah menaklukanmu cuma dengan diri yuyuku. Jadi, yah, ta-da!”

Patrick membuka mulut, menutupnya sejenak karena tidak ada suara yang keluar, lalu membukanya lagi. Ia memaksa untuk berbicara. “Kau,” suaranya serak. “Kau punya _wujud manusia_?”

“Ah, iya. Betul. Maksudku, kalau tidak, aku mana bisa mengawinimu! Iya, kan?”

Mendengar kata kawin, Patrick mendadak terpicu lagi ke sisi biasanya kala berhadapan dengan Pete; terganggu, malas, sebal. Ingin marah. “Mengawini _ku_?” dengusnya sinis. “Mau kau jadi yuyu atau manusia atau dewa sekalipun, hal itu tidak bakal terjadi sampai kiamat.”

Pete mengangkat sebelah alis. “Masa? Aku tidak percaya, ah.”

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Karena ketika tadi kau mengiraku meledak,” jawabnya bangga. “Kau langsung menerjangku, mau menyelamatkanku!”

Patrick merasakan pipinya memanas. “Cuma karena aku menyelamatkanmu, tidak berarti aku mau kawin denganmu! Mbok membesarkanku untuk jadi anak baik!”

Pete berdecak. “Mengelak mulu, ah. Kamu kenapa sih tidak mau kawin denganku?”

“Aku sudah pernah bilang,” Patrick menggertakkan gigi. “Satu, karena aku tidak sudi bersuami ketam otak porno. Dua, kau _kepiting_. Tiga, kita sama-sama lelaki.”

“Alasanmu tidak valid,” timpal Pete. Ia berkacak pinggang. “Lihat. Aku bukan kepiting sekarang. Aku manusia.”

“Kau siluman kepiting.”

Pete terlihat begitu tersinggung. Matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan dan rasa tak terima. “Aku bukan siluman! Hanya sebab aku bisa berubah wujud tidak lantas berarti aku siluman!”

Patrick memutar mata. “Sesukamu saja, lah.”

“Apa itu berarti aku bisa mengawinimu sesukaku?”

“Kurang ajar! Tentu saja tidak!”

“Kenapa? Aku sekarang manusia. Kau bisa lihat sendiri dengan matamu,” kemudian, dengan (pasti) sengaja, Pete menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. “Tampan dan seksi, pula.”

Patrick memerah lagi. Ah, sial, rugi memang punya kulit putih pucat kalau tiap hari digoda melulu. “Justru karena kau tampan aku tidak mau mengawinimu!” Setengah berteriak begitu, Patrick yakin darahnya sudah mendidih di ubun-ubun.

“Hah?” Pete malah memiringkan kepala ke kiri. “Aku tidak mengerti. Bukannya kalau aku tampan, kau harusnya jadi suka padaku?”

Patrick menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Lihat,” ujarnya geram, menggestur kepala hingga kakinya sendiri. “Walaupun menurutmu aku cantik—yang mana salah sebab aku ini _juga tampan—_ , aku tetap seorang laki-laki. Kita _berdua_ adalah _laki-laki_.”

Penjelasannya tersebut dihadiahi tatapan heran. “Uh, ya... Aku sudah lama sadar kau ini laki-laki pula. Lalu?”

Ucapan itu membakar habis sumbu kesabaran Patrick. Ia meledak. “Ya kalau kita berdua laki-laki tidak ada yang bisa melahirkan anak! Kau ini tolol atau bagaimana, sebenarnya?!”

“Loh, siapa juga yang mau anak?” Pete yang kelihatan tambah bingung _sangat_ tidak membantu emosi Patrick saat ini.

“Hah? Di mana-mana orang kawin karena mau punya anak!”

“Wah,” Pete berujar, lambat, sebelum bibirnya tertarik dalam sebuah senyum miring. “Kalau begitu kau salah kaprah tentangku. Begini, ya, ananda Patrick yang kusayangi sepenuh jiwa; aku ini tidak tertarik _punya_ anak, melainkan cuma mau _bikin_ anak saja. Denganmu. Soal mereka betulan bakal lahir atau cuma berakhir jadi noda di kasur itu tidak masalah. Kalau ternyata kau benar-benar memberiku anak, maka kita harus bersyukur, karena kau telah diberi anugrah oleh dewa. Tetapi kalau kau tidak bisa... yah, bukankah sudah sewajarnya? Aku, sih, tidak mengapa.”

Patrick melotot hebat. Giginya bergemeletuk, hampir sama dengan jari-jemarinya yang mengepal kuat. Murka sekali sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hampir saja menghantam keras wajah Pete yang menampilkan cengiran tidak berdosa, si berengsek itu, jika Patrick tidak ingat Mbok sedang sendiri di gubuk. Sakit. Butuh dirawat. Dan ia belum mencuci baju sama sekali.

Menahan amarah sebisa mungkin, Patrick melangkah kasar menghampiri keranjang baju kotornya. Ia berjongkok menghadap sungai. Wajah merengut. Lalu mengeluarkan jurus “cuci kilat” andalannya, yang bertambah kasar seratus kali lipat sebab ia sedang dilanda amarah saat ini.

Pete memandangnya sebal. “Yah, jangan marah begitu, dong.”

Patrick tidak acuh. _Blergh, buat apa peduli pada siluman kepiting sinting gatal belaian_. Ia membentangkan baju di atas batu besar, dibasahi, gosok-gosok gosok-gosok sampai bersih, lalu dimasukkan ke keranjang yang sekarang jadi wadah cucian bersih. Begitu seterusnya, tanpa ia pedulikan si jelmaan yuyu barang sedikit.

Pete jadi manyun. “Wah. Kau benar-benar marah.”

Tidak ada tanggapan. Patrick sibuk menggosok-gosok pakaian di atas batu sebelum dibilas lagi.

“Jangan abaikan aku, dong.” Pete merajuk.

Hening.

“Trick?”

Tidak dipedulikan.

Mendesah kalah, Pete berjongkok di samping Patrick, mengamati pemuda yang masih mencuci dengan pasif-agresif itu. Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Cuma memerhatikan Patrick, intens, mata menerawang, dan Patrick mulai merasa tidak... enak. Tidak nyaman.

“Pergilah,” suruh Patrick dingin. “Sebelum kugunduli rambutmu.”

Kali ini, yang tetap diam adalah Pete. Patrick menoleh. Ia lantas mendapati lelaki itu hanya menatap ke dalam mata Patrick. Coklat bertemu biru. Bumi yang merindu langit.

Patrick mengernyit tidak senang. “Kau ini maunya apa.”

“Mau mengawinimu,” jawab Pete spontan. Tatapannya masih sama. Menggali. Seolah ingin mencuri semua yang Patrick sembunyikan di balik iris birunya.

“Jangan aneh-aneh,” Patrick mengomel lagi. Ia kembali mengurusi cucian kotor yang tinggal sedikit. “Pergi sana.”

“Tidak mau.”

Menghela napas panjang, Patrick menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. “Dengar. Mbok Andy sedang sakit. Di ulang tahun ketujuh belasku nanti lusa, Buto Ijoe akan datang ke gubuk buat memakanku. Aku tidak punya waktu buat urusan kawin-kawinan ini.”

“Buto Ijoe?” Pete mengerling. “Bukannya dia, entahlah, bapakmu? Dia yang memberi si Mbok biji timun yang melahirkanmu, kan?”

Patrick curiga kenapa Pete bisa tahu, tetapi ia tidak bertanya. “Iya. Teknisnya begitu.”

“Lalu kenapa dia mau memakanmu?”

“Mana kutahu,” sahut Patrick malas, sedikit mengendik. “Mungkin karena dia raksasa kanibal yang tidak punya hati dan benci punya anak.”

Pete tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya diam di sana, menemani Patrick mencuci dalam kesunyian selagi malam merangkak turun. Absennya percakapan tidak mengganggu keduanya. Patrick sibuk menyelesaikan cucian. Pete tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri sembari pandangannya terpaku pada Patrick.

Begitu Patrick melempar baju terakhir ke keranjang anyam, ia berdiri, mengumumkan, “Sudah. Aku mau pulang.”

Namun Pete malah menyambar keranjang tersebut. Membawanya sendiri. Patrick hampir marah lagi (sebab mengira ini rayuan jahil lainnya) sampai Pete berkata, “Kuantar.”

“... Hah?”

“Kuantar,” ulang Pete. Lebih tegas. Lebih memaksa.

Patrick ingin menolak. Akan tetapi matanya kembali bersirobok dengan netra Pete, dan di sana, di tengah coklat hangat itu, ada determinasi yang kuat. Yang Patrick tidak yakin bisa ia patahkan sekalipun dengan ancaman penggundulan rambut lainnya.

Jadi Patrick setuju. Terpaksa. Keranjang pakaiannya dibawakan Pete, yang berjalan di depan Patrick beberapa langkah lebih dulu, hampir seolah ia sedang menuntun Patrick pada rumah.

Mereka tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, kecuali ketika Pete tiba-tiba saja mengujar pada Patrick bahwa, “nanti kubantu kau. Sekalian minta restu si Mbok, dan restunya Buto Ijoe juga sekalian kalau perlu—sebelum kita habisi dia seandainya ia masih niat memakanmu.”

Patrick tidak membalas. Patrick tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana; ia sudah terbiasa dengan Pete yang mesum, yang genit dan mengerikan. Sementara Pete di depannya ini sama sekali berbeda.

(Kalau ia berdebar-debar untuk pertama kalinya, itu bukan karena Pete. Jelas bukan. Sama sekali bukan. Patrick hanya sedang... sakit, mungkin.)

Patrick tidak menyahuti Pete.

Ia, bagaimanapun, memberi Pete sebuah kecupan di pipi ketika mereka sampai, sebelum buru-buru mengambil keranjangnya kembali dari tangan Pete dan masuk gubuk, pulang, meninggalkan Pete yang mematung sendirian. Patrick hanya melakukannya karena ia dididik untuk selalu membalas kebaikan seseorang.

Ya, ya, ia hanya mengecup pipi Pete karena itu. Tidak lebih.

{ ... oke, mungkin sebenarnya _memang_ lebih. }

 

**Author's Note:**

> q mabok apa mpe nulis beginian orz ywdl y mafkan sdj. peterick membuatku berlinang namida hiks
> 
> btw, ifa udah mau mulai lagi lho. kuy dicek [di sini](https://www.facebook.com/officialifa/?fref=ts) bro!!
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
